Vengeful Night
by Epiccrossoverguy
Summary: The X-Men have just about seen it every mutant and/or human threat there is, but are they ready for what could possibly be one of their most dangerous and challenging missions yet? Are they also prepared to ally themselves with a highly unlikely ally, with a dark past? Are they prepared to face an enemy from beyond? Are they?


**Okay well here it is a fanfic I haven't written one in ages and I've been really into X-Men Evolution lately so...meh what can I say? :P Oh and in case you're wondering this whole story takes place before seasons 3 & 4. So right around season 1 or so. :P Anyway hope you guys like it. :) And no of course not I do not have a dark twisted mind. :I **

* * *

It was a day like any other day in the small town of Bayville. At the local high school; Bayville High, Kitty Pryde and her fellow mutant classmates; Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner, Scott Summers, Evan Daniels, and Rogue all sat in astrology class together. Their substitute teacher who happened to also be Principal Kelly, who was giving a lecture about the blood moon that was occurring tonight. Kitty let out a yawn as she rolled her eyes as the lecture continued.

"Katherine Pryde!" Principal Kellly scolded as he slammed a yard stick on Kitty's desk. Immediately Kitty awoke from her near slumber. "Mrs. Pryde" the principal said as he put both hands behind his back as he looked down at the brown haired girl. "Can you explain to the class the legend of the blood moon origination in Bayville?"

Kitty sank in her desk a little as she put her index finger on her chin in an attempt to remember the discussion. "Uh…um…" was all the phase shifting mutant could let out, until finally she remembered some of the lecture. She snapped her fingers "Oh yeah, like the native Americans at the time believed that the red moon was a time of settling like feuds and disputes and all that" Kitty said with a anxious smiled hoping to get off the hook from detention. She ended up getting an affirming nod from her principal. Kitty let out a soft sigh in relief.

"Yes that's correct what else?" Principal Kelly said while looking around the classroom, finally a Mr. Wagner's hand shot up. "Mr. Wagner, got anything to add to that?" Kelly said while pointing his yard stick at Kurt.

"Vell not only did ze Indians believe in zat ze blood moon was for settling scores, when ze Americans came zey told of a rider of vengeance zat would punish all ze outlaws at ze time, and…" Kurt said putting up a finger to continue, but was shortly interrupted by his classmate Jean.

"And they said that this rider would be sent by the devil himself and he rode a flaming undead steed, and all that would come across his path who had sinned, or done any wrong. Would be suffering all the pain they have done to others" the red head explained as she sat up straight on her desk with her hands cupped together.

Rogue rolled her eyes and let out a small scoff as she thought in her head _'oh brother, give me a break, Miss Popularity'_.

Kelly gave nods to both Kurt and Jean. "Excellent, now class I want you all to remember that the blood moon will be starting tonight through tomorrow, so keep a look out for it and, the rider." Just about the entire class chuckled except for Rogue, who once again rolled her eyes who just wanted to get out of this hellhole of a school and start her weekend. "Class dismissed, I'll see you all on Monday" Kelly said as the school bell rang and immediately all the students shot up from their seats and went straight for the door.

Scott let out a small sigh as he walked down the hallways to his car with his friends. "Glad that's over" he said with a small smile as he looked back at his fellow mutants.

"You're telling me, man that legend of the rider vas starting to creep me out." Kurt said as he shivered a little at the very thought of the hellish legend.

Kitty shook her head and rolled her eyes as she patted Kurt's back. "It's only a legend Kurt nothing to be scared of" the brown haired girl smirked seeing that Kurt was indeed a little shaken by the tale.

"For reals man it's only a story, auntie O used to tell those kind of stories to me when I was a kid." Evan told Kurt as they all arrived in the parking lot.

Kurt let out a sigh "I know, I know. It's just that, ever since I find out vere I have to go through in order to teleport I just shake a little ven I hear those stories." The fuzzy man explained to his friends as he got into Scott's convertible and set his backpack aside.

"I'm sure the Principal was only telling us that to scare us or something" Jean said to Kurt as they all drove back to the institute.

"Oh yeah, Kurt I almost forgot Forge is going to visit the mansion today and he wants to know if you…" Scott then trailed off as he looked through his rear view mirror to see Kurt who was frowning, obviously not wanting to go through…well hell again. "Or you know what? Maybe he'll just be by for some fun." The 18 year old said with a chuckle to shake the thought off Kurt's mind, unfortunately it didn't work.

While at the institute the Professor and Forge were in the labs working on a new training program for the danger room. "There ya go Professor, just one last finishing touch and…there we're up and running" Forge said as he typed away at some buttons in the area where anyone could watch the danger room sessions. Bright lights went on and all the turrets and weaponry in the danger room turned on then off, as a sign that the new program was ready.

"Excellent, thank you Forge I'm sure Scott or Logan would want to test this immediately" Charles said with a small smile. The man in the wheelchair then glanced up at a computer screen and he saw his X-Men coming home from school. "Ah they're here, come Forge we better go welcome them." The Professor told Forge as he began to make his way up to the main part of the mansion.

"Uh…you go ahead Professor; I don't think wants to see me especially after last time." Forge said as he wiped his hands with a white cloth. Charles looked back at him and then turned away.

"Alright suit yourself." The Professor then wheeled up to the mansion to welcome his children home.

Meanwhile down in the fiery brimstone pits of Mephisto's realm Mephisto's son Blackheart; who was thrown in front of Mephisto's feet as he sat on a throne. The king of demons rose as he glared down at his treacherous son. "Once again Blackheart you failed in overthrowing me." Blackheart looked up weakly at his father and glared back.

"You've had your time old man, now it is I who shall rule the realm, not you." Blackheart said trying to escape from the demons that held him in place.

"Enough!" Mephisto yelled out in anger, he then turned around with a wave of his hellish red cloak. Mephisto finally turned around after a moment of deep thought. "You have failed time and time again against the rider, yet you come home and try to overthrow me?!" the king of demons said as his voice roared throughout the entire realm.

"Both you and the rider are weak! You do not deserve your title! You attempt to take the humans one by one if you so desire, why not destroy and eradicate their entire land?! This is what I intend to do." the black demon's red eyes began to glow a piercing blood red glow as he said that to Mephisto.

"Silence! You Blackheart have never seen the greater part of things; the balance can never be tipped into our favor, no matter how much I long for it." Mephisto then flipped his cloak once more and sat back on his stone throne.

Blackheart finally broke free of the demon imps holding him down then he stood glaring at his father. "As I said you are weak, and can be oh so easily dethroned." Blackheart turned away and bowed mockingly. "No if you'll excuse me I must tend to my injured followers." The red eyed black demon then left the throne room of Mephisto. Mephisto allowed his arrogant son to go free this time, but he had to admit he did indeed have a point.

Blackheart went to the healing area and aided his followers. He then turned to his oracle follower, who had the ability to see beings in other worlds. "Where is Jonny Blaze heading toward now?" he asked while scowling in hatred.

The oracle turned her eyes glowing white as she said to him. "A small feeble town my liege, a town called…Bayville."

Blackheart then smirked and said to himself. "Then I wonder what innocent blood will be spilt tonight."

* * *

**Well what'd ya guys think?! :D Did you like it?! Did you think eh? Or we're you guys like OMG OMG OMG? Nah jk.**  
**;P Please REVIEW and send feedback, should I continue this? :) Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
